Trouble in Neverland
by FairyPirate
Summary: Peter comes back to find Wendy on the brink of engagement. Can he win her back or will trouble in neverland and england prevent them from coming together again? crossed over with peter & the starcatchers but not nessesary to have read the series. R&R plz
1. Wendy

Wendy gazed out at the heavens from her small balcony as the gentle breeze blew her honey hair about her.

"Wendy, come back inside," a voice drifted out to her. The sky was beautiful this evening. She played with the railing, she held on to it then leaned back, then pushed herself forward as if she were about to lance herself over it and then take off into the air. Wendy continued the rocking for a bit more, then stopped suddenly and looked up.

The clouds were ablaze with a fiery orange, the wind picked up just a tiny bit more. It felt marvelous; it made her feel free. For an instant she was almost reminded of at time almost 3 years ago.

"NOW, please!" Her mothers' voice was more forceful. That was the warning bell.

She hung about the window for a few more seconds before turning to face the nursery. It was no longer her room though, when the lost boys had arrived, bunk beds had been moved in, and Wendy had been moved out, into a little forgotten room in the back of the house. It had been used as a store room, but necessity and Aunt Millicent had convinced the Darlings to give the toys and other things in there to charity.

Now also thanks to Aunt Millicent's amazing decorating skills, the room did not look half bad. A wrought iron bed adorned one corner, with a night stand next to it, a desk beside the window, and a small vanity against the wall took up the next corner, a wardrobe another. But the other half did look bad. In fact it looked slightly gruesome to Wendy. The curtains were an awful frilly, bright, pink color and the wall paper had been picked by her aunt to go along with them. But Wendy did not complain and had to make do with it because she realized that with the boys and her brothers needing a place to board she could not be picky.

But the nursery still was and would always be her room in a way.

It was the turning point in her life and was the place where she could almost pinpoint the moment when she had gone from being a child to the moment when she had begun to grow up. The moment she had chosen to fly off with Peter Pan out that window, that was the moment that she had flown away from innocence, and left it behind as well.

"Wendy I don't think he's coming back." It was John that had spoken. She turned and gave him a rotten look and was about to answer when she heard Aunt Millicent burst in.

"Wendy, get away from that window! Now! Young Mr. Thomas is here!" She let out a girly giggle. "Make yourself presentable and go downstairs at once!"

Unbelievable how women were still so eager to get their girls married at a ridiculous age. Although Wendy was only sixteen, it was rapidly becoming the fashion to have ones daughters married by eighteen, and have them engaged by seventeen if not earlier.

Not wanting to disappoint her aunt, Wendy turned to John and with a look filled with disappointment, possibly even anger and said, "I think you're right." And with that she pulled down the window and barred it shut.


	2. Temper Tantrum

Wendy sat rigidly in a velvet chair, her face vacant of any emotion. Her fat aunt walked in followed by a young man. He was handsome enough; he had had dark curly hair, and a strait nose, with an appealing mouth. The young man was tall as well so that even when Wendy stood up to greet him, he still towered almost a good foot above her.

"How are you this evening Miss Darling?" He spoke with a good natured voice but Wendy greeted him with an almost cold civility.

"Quite fine thank you, I hope to find well?"

"Yes indeed." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please have a seat." He sat down on a dark leather couch opposite of Wendy.

"May I offer you drink," piped up Millicent.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Well then I'll leave you two to yourselves." She walked away in what she believed made her backside look attractive though of course it didn't and left the room. They did not hear the door click shut.

"Millicent! You are needed in the kitchen!" The heard Wendy's mother call out, followed by an "Oh all right."

The door latched this time and they heard her heavy boots thud away. Wendy sighed and let her back slump against the recliner. "Good God, I thought she would never leave!"

"So what do you want to talk about now that she's left?"

"I don't know…" She actually did know. Something that wasn't one of the random boring subjects that they were taught at school. So she settled on one of the subjects that she was not being taught about at finishing school and had only learned about so far by nicking a book from her father. "Charles Darwin."

"Evolution? That's got to be one of the most boring things ever! Come on Wendy you're a _girl _why can't you just be like normal girls and talk about pretty ribbons?" he realized He had responded with such exasperation in his voice that Wendy was taken aback. He was smart enough to realize his mistake, _oops_.

"If you wish, I could run upstairs, and get a pretty big ribbon and shove it up your-"

"Wendy lets not let loose the profanities. How about we talk about something else?" He threw her the cutest smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I have been meaning to show you something." For almost a year now, Wendy had been stringing memoirs, fragments of her memory trying to capture the beauty of Neverland in script, but so far she had found that words failed its description. Wendy had been longing to show her story to someone to help her with it, but the boys had no interest in the book, they had lived it, her parents and teachers might think her mad, and her other friends were too busy with their forbidden romances with the chimney sweeps. Tom seemed like the only who might help.

"Then show it." She hesitated then took out a leather bound book from a pocket in her dress.

"I've been writing down a story and I wanted you to tell me what you thought about it. Read the outline at the begging first." Tom read it speculative at first, as if expecting some dull childish ideas, but as he read his eyebrows went higher and higher and his eyes moved faster and faster.

"Wendy this is amazing. I always knew you had a bit of an imagination but I never knew that girls were capable of such rampaging of imagination." He stopped suddenly only then realizing the second mistake of the night, this one considerably bigger.

"Sorry, I forgot you were oversensitive to that subject." He winced; he really couldn't keep screwing up this badly. Tom held his breath while he waited for the attack.

"Oversensitive, really? I think its more under sensitive of you, and all men, to honestly believe that women are good for nothing other than staying at home to take care of the children, cook, clean,"

"Don't forget to look pretty," Tom added with a grin.

"You insufferable, unbearable, excuse for an animal showing the least amount of intelligence get out of my sight!" She pounded him with pillows from the armchair.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Armchair pillows are harder than normal ones and that girl actually had quite an arm.

"What on earth is going on here?" Aunt Millicent stormed into the room. Wendy turned and ran up the stairs.

"Miss Wendy is having a temper tantrum." Said Tom. Her mother was down there as well by now.

She couldn't help it she had to do it. Halfway up the stairs, Wendy turned and stuck out her tongue at Tom.

Tom saw her, smiled, tipped his hate with good grace, and said, "Hope you the pleasantest of evenings, my lady.


	3. underheard overhearings

Henry watched Lilith run across the corridor that was overlooked by his window. Did the fool honestly believe that he had not realized that she had been listening at the door? Well it didn't matter anyways. Tonight's job was done. He crossed the murder out on his mental checklist.

Queen Lilith ran as fast as she could through corridors and flights of stairs, not caring whether she broke her neck if she tripped. She just had to warn them. Hang on a minute she would care if she fell and broke her neck because then she wouldn't be able to-

"Ummph!" Just as she had been thinking that, she actually did trip. She tried to concentrate more. I t was just like her to start rambling inside her head. Lilith had no time for ramblings though, she had to warn Edward and Betsy. The plan was for Betsy to be gone by midnight; she would not let that happen. If only she had not broken her wings! She would be able to go so much faster through the halls arched with the high ceilings. It was really beautiful architecture that had been there for the longest time, according to the never land fairies. It was built especially for their flying purposes, but Lilith had run into one of the structures at the end of one of the hallways last week in her hurry to get to the springs that one day that they were all supposed to go to-

_Stop right there._

She had gone on rambling again. She needed to concentrate her efforts on getting to Edward and helping Betsy escape. She also needed to remember everything she had over heard.

She couldn't believe Henry would be capable of such a thing, but then she remembered the days when they had been friends and remembered the strong sense of ambition and vanity that were harbored by his character. But never in a million years did she think he would do this. Edwards's cousin was going to try to overtake the throne. It involved the sacrificing of 12 maidens. Something about a plague befalling the land. And an evil plot for the humans world as well. She hadn't heard everything but she had caught the name Victoria just as she had arrived. Best tell Edward before she forgot.

The Queen flung open the door to her husbands' chamber. Half a shriek managed to get out before she clamped her hands over her mouth. But the sobs she could not stifle as she looked down onto the body of her dead husband.

"No! No! No! Edward, please, no!" She flung herself at him and began to shake him, hoping against hope that he might still be alive, but of course he was not. She was too late for him. Then another dreadful thought came into her head

_Betsy_

Lilly picked herself up and was heading towards the door, when a silhouette blocked her way.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Wendy sulked in her room. She had wanted to pass the time by continuing her book but then remembered that Thomas still had it. It did not matter though; it would not be much time before her parents came up to scold her for having thrown a temper tantrum. _Again._ Her parents would no doubt be mad only at her; they would certainly find Tom's cheek charming. The nerve of him honestly; he had not only mocked her by calling her a lady, (for Wendy often did her best to not act like a lady in mild bouts of rebellion) but he had called her "my" Lady. What did he mean by doing that, her parents had been present. Then something that her Aunt Millicent had done once came back to her.

It had been back during one of Thomas's first visits, when Wendy and Tom had only just begun to become friends. Millicent had told Wendy to do her best to behave herself in front of Thomas better than she behaved to other people. It was normal for Millicent to tell her to behave and it was expected but totally uncalled her (at least in Wendy's opinion) that she had to be reminded of that yet again, but she had had the most curious expression when she had said it. At the time Wendy had wondered if her aunt might be constipated but now an assumption began to form in her head. She rolled over in her bed not noticing that she was already perched on the extreme edge of it. She fell over. Wendy groaned as the two realizations both hit and thumped her head. She'd been so blind. _Yes that is correct Wendy; gravity tends to pull people down. What an idiot_, she thought to herself. Then her thoughts returned to the other more important matter.

Thomas fancied her. He might even have stayed downstairs and asked her parents for her hand. How come she hadn't seen it before? The patience he had with her, talking with her on subjects that no one else would talk about with her, listening, and the long looks he gave her. She now understood it all. Wendy knew that Millicent had been trying to stitch them together, but her aunt saw marriage in everything (one time she had even assumed that Wendy liked the chimney sweep and quickly forbade him from coming near their house ever again). Wendy had thought that Thomas only found a friend in her therefore the playful manner he used with her was accepted all around however, she now saw that his cheek had been flirting with her.

Why was she so naïve? For the past few years the only thing she had done was yearn for the one that was not coming back. She had been looking the wrong way.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in," she called out. She had expected to see her parents' tall figures but instead Michael's small person held the door open.

"Wendy I've a terrible feeling. Do come sleep in the nursery, please." His imploring face told her that the boys weren't planning on playing a trick on her. So she went to bed for the first time in a while in her old bed in the nursery after Michaels request to spend the night due to a few bad dreams. For some reason they were not able to get the bed out of the room when they tried to get it out of the room. When Wendy asked how they got it in no one could remember. She enjoyed the feeling of it, they had not been able to move into her new room and left it in the nursery for occasions such as these, which sadly beginning to occur less and less often a sign of the passing time. Wendy finally went to sleep, pondering on how she could have possibly missed it, the signs were obvious, but yet somehow the highlight of her night was not dreaming of being with a boy with blue eyes, but emerald green.

Wendy at first dreamed that she was asleep in Tom's arms under a tree when she woke up he was laughing, his curly, dark brown hair falling into his eyes. They were in Kensington gardens playing cricket. Wendy laughed too, but she knew that she was not as happy as she should be. She began wondering about why this might be when she caught the eye of Samantha Noble. The girls face was bursting with hate and jealousy. It served her right she was so vain and full of herself. Tom saw the direction of Wendy's gaze. In the strange way that dreams sometimes do, she thought she heard or heard but without really hearing that Tom was telling her not to worry he didn't like her either. That was when she saw _him_. The earlier part of the dream was already completely forgotten. He was under the shade of trees…in a tropical forest that looked completely out of place in England. She followed him in for a while, she couldn't tell for how long until he finally turned around. It had grown dark, a warm twilight underneath the trees.

"Wendy," was all he said but his voice had a sort of clarity that she couldn't quite place. He sort then flew out of frame and Wendy stared at the spot where he had disappeared from for a long while. That unimaginable bastard had left her stranded in the middle of the woods. Wendy then noted that the spot was lighter than the rest, dark blue, and now that she had seen the lighter bit of color everything else just looked black. She held her gaze slightly off center again until it came back into focus. It was dawn not twilight, and the softer patch of light was

Her window.

Had she dreamt it, or had Peter flown out her window a few moments ago? She must have dreamt it she had already accepted that he was not coming back. So was she things? She didn't want to be locked in an asylum. She had simply woken up while looking at the window.

For some reason she decided that there was no better way to solve a mystery than to sleep it off which was a mistake because she woke up at it was eight in the morning; she was due at her prep school by nine. By the time she was dressed and had eaten it was near eight thirty. She arrived only just in time; she was still breathless from having run half the way. School would have been a waste that day, she was so caught up in the occurrences of the last twelve hours, but luckily seeing as she was about to be introduced this very season a bit earlier than usual but it was rapidly becoming he fashion and she wasn't the only one. The day was busily spent with a board strapped to her back and books that were precariously balanced on her head as she practiced curtsying and dancing was learned as well. Thankfully they let out near an hour early, but the journey home was treacherous. The early beauty of the day which Wendy had barley appreciated because of her rush was gone. It was raining hard and water sloshed around and over her boots it was mid spring so it was still cold. She entered the warmth of her home almost to be turned out of it immediately, her mother wanted to send her father his dinner so that he wouldn't have to come back in the evening when the common

rainstorm was supposed to get worse. Instead of being angry at her mother, she directed a glare at her aunt who was lounging on a chair with a happy little smile on her face. How Wendy wished that she could wipe it off. She knew her mother was not capable of such cruelty; this must have been her scheming aunts' idea. Tom was destined to take over the bank, his father was Sir Edward, and since he was so close to manhood he often stopped by the bank. Wendy set off again and arrived at the bank positively soaked and delivered the food to her father promptly at 5: 20. The days were still very short and dusk would hit before Wendy would make it home, then with the cloud cover it was guaranteed that she would have to go most of the way through the dark and dangerous streets of London. But Wendy would rather trapeze about in streets filled with murders than spend a night at Toms house. She was about to defy all of Mr. Couches offers and walk when a thunderous boom sounded over head. "Tom's house it is." She said quietly.


	4. Plans

Electricity sparked in the air, the sound of thunder was a loud monotone and smoke billowed all around, giving the room a very odd air indeed. Henry was practically shaking by now, like every time he summoned this powerful entity. The prince wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was scared, terrified, there was always the chance that the thing could decide he didn't need him any more and then who knows what might happen then. It was necessary though, just to get things to go smoothly the way he wanted for just once in his life.

Through bright flashes of lightning he was able to see the figure. Not clearly though adding to the horror of the ritual.

"Your hands are stained red yet again prince." The voice was deep, almost metallic in a way and gritty too, slightly like he was trying to chew gravel and pass it while he spoke.

"They will be stained a few times more before this is over." Henry somehow managed to keep his composure, but he couldn't help the remorseful edge that crept into his words.

"Well seeing as I'm here, who'd you murder this time" asked the creature.

"The king was killed this very hour."

"And I take it his queen is soon to follow?"

"I've told you before I want her for myself." Now it was Henry's turn to grit his teeth. The creature sighed.

"It's just that legitimate queens always work so much better," he saw the look on Henrys face and continued. "You need a person that's a female that's a royal that's a fairy! Who else is there? You've left the queen with no heir!"

"The sister-"

"Beth isn't in line for the throne here or in Ireland. And I don't think you could woo the Queen- what was her name again?"

"Lilith."

"I don't think you could woo Lilith after having killed her husband and her sister. No, Beth definitely won't do."

Henry smiled. He knew what the thing was trying to do. He had read books where these creatures had tricked their costumers into sacrificing something dear to them and then going mad from doing the deed. Then with no one left to control them, the demons where set free to rampage at will or go back to where they came from. Henry had seen the problem and in the desperation to find the solution, he had almost skipped it.

"You did not let me finish before. The king had an older sister who died while she was still rather young, but she had a daughter. Her name is Bell."

"Why didn't you mention this before my friend? This simplifies matters significantly. I think. Where is she now, this Bell?"

"Well to tell you the truth I almost forgot about her. Like I said, her mother died when she was still very young. Edward himself was still little boy then. Bell stayed with the rest of the royals here in the palace until maybe five or six years ago by our time, when she became infatuated with a human boy that somehow ended up here. She visits from time to time but she lives with him and travels with him wherever he may go."

"This boy is our link is he not?"

"Yes."

"And does she love him?"

"I'm not sure, not in the sense that you mean I think. Maybe at one point in time she did, but now she only goes as his companion and his friend. She recognizes that. The boy is in love with someone else."

"Ah!" The thing made the connection, "She's the girl that came with her brothers just when the charter that keeps Neverland in its eternal grace was broken."

"Yes"

Henry remembered that day, when the wedding had taken place, and as he felt his heart torn apart as the couple said his bows to unify themselves together, he vowed to himself that he would get his revenge. The plan had been to first take Edwards crown then his lover and then finally his life. That day of the wedding was when he went to the library and searched through the dust volumes until he found what he wanted. That was the night he had met the thing before him. Things had gone differently than he planned though. He wasn't able to make Edward suffer; Henry had been forced to set things in motion for that specific case just three days ago.

It turned out that Peter Pan had taken off for England in search of help through his beloved Wendy. Poor boy, he didn't know what he was getting her into. Of course Henry would have still had to have found her or some girl very similar to her at least. Peter had just made everything so easy.


	5. Peter

The first day back Peter spent some time wandering around the docks trying to remember the way to Wendy's house. But the more and more time he spent there he remembered that he was in London, not in his tropical paradise, and the dampness and increasing chill reminded him of that. One of the necessities that had to be taken care of was the finding of proper clothes. With the help of Tink, they stole some clothes off a line. After a few more hours of wandering around He had gone the right way, he was sure about it, but ended up at a strange house that seemed to tug at his memory for no apparent reason. A man in his late thirties with a humongous dog stood gaping at him for a while as if he might be someone he knew but was not quite sure. After a few moments he retreated into his house. Peter was by then exhausted he had been walking all day, something he rarely did. _I'll just sit down here, _he thought, _then I'll wait_ _until dark then_ _I'll go and find Wendy's house. _He sat down under a tree and woke up the next day still under it. He sighed and walked back towards the way he had arrived the previous night. He has sure that she lived around here somewhere.

He once again stopped next to the same house that had drawn his attention yesterday. As he looked up at it, the man living next door walked up to the curve to get his morning paper.

"Are you lost young man? If you wish I could give you directions." T

he first sentence bothered Peter but not as much as it might once have. "Actually it would be helpful if…" He stopped his stomach had just growled so loudly that even the man, a few feet away has able to hear it over the twittering of birds. The man smiled.

"Would you like it if I gave you breakfast?" Peter grinned and nodded, "If you would be so kind." The man led him towards the house. See Peter had never been taught not to go into a strangers' house as you or I might have, but even if had been a precautious boy, he would have gone in, he was starving, and any stranger that offered him food was a good stranger by his account.

"Oh by the way," the man turned abruptly making peter crash into him, "Opps sorry. I'm James Barry."

He extended his hand and Peter shook it, forgetting that his hands where nothing short of filthy. "Peter." But the man, or Mr. Barry now that he had a name, didn't seem to mind. In fact he appeared very lenient on the manners area, probably to excuse himself from his own behavior which included sticking his feet on the table, humming and singing loudly, feeding his dog scraps from his plate, and reading out loud random excerpts from the newspaper all while Peter ate. It wasn't until after Peter had eaten his second helping of scrambled eggs and was chugging down his third glass of apple juice that Mr. Barry asked, "So what was what you had wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, Mr. Barry I-"

"Don't call me that, call me Jimbo or Jimmy or Jim or whichever you please, as long as it's not Barry." He had already figured out that Mr. Barry was one of those odd grown ups that tended to be kind of weird. Peter wondered if Mr. Barry wanted him to call him Jimbo, or Jimmy, or Jim, or the whole thing put together.

"Well, err… Jim, I was wondering whether you might know the directions to the…" he struggled to remember the children's last name, "the Darlings house." The words came to Peter, surprisingly enough, from Tinker Bell, who had been hiding in Peters pocket since the day before.

"Of course I do. Everyone does, the daughter is a kind of apprentice of mine. The quickest way is to…" Jim/James/Jimmy/Jimbo/ lets just call him James for the rest of the story, gave Peter a set of directions on how to get to Wendy's house, after which receiving, Peter set off, but not before thanking James and petting the big dog (Porthos he was named) . James waved goodbye through his window.

Peter waved back and walked around the neighborhood until he found a specified path through Kensington Park and reached Wendy's house unexpectedly after a random fork in the trail. Tink flew up to the window and reported that only the mother and aunt were home. Everyone must be at school. He decided to wander around in the park for a little bit, and got a little bit lost.

By the time he got back, all the boys were in the nursery, and Wendy was throwing her tantrum. Peter flew to the upstairs window to say hi to the boys and was greeted with a strange sight. Nibs was going about the room with one of the twins tiding things up, while the other sat in a circle playing a board game with John, Michael, and Curly. Slightly was off on his own, reading a book that looked much too big and complicated for him, but even from here Peter could see that the boys brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips mouthing the words silently.

But something was missing. Peter frowned as his eyes swept the scene. _No it's not something_, he thought, _it's somebody_.

Just before he could start to panic, he noticed Tootles already fast asleep on one of the bunks. Peter sighed in relief. A cookie had fallen out of his hand and the cleaning twin, thinking that he and Nibs were having a race to see who could clean the most, did not notice it as he ran by and consequently slipped on it, tumbling into his other self who kicked John in the face, who fell into Michael who accidently elbowed Curly in the gut, while the first twin's outstretched leg tripped Nibs who, not wanting to miss out on the action had been running full pelt towards the commenced fight. He collided with slightly who had also been running this way and had also been tripped by the other twins' foot. When one boy was hit he grabbed his neighbor, whether it had been him or not that had dealt the original injury and continued to pound him. Tootles simply rolled over.

Peter grinned. Some things just never changed. He quietly flung open the window and stepped inside then closed it again before the draft could come in.

After another minute or so, Tootles could no longer ignore the escalating racket and threw the covers off himself. When they came down, there before his very eyes stood Peter Pan. To a groggled Tootles it seemed like he had just popped out of nowhere. "Aghh!" He yelled, after all it had been years since he had seen the figure in front of him.

However no one heard him. He turned around to face the fight. "I said AHH!" Still no response. Peter stepped up,"Hello-o", he said. Nothing. Tootles gave Peter a helpless look, "It's a miracle it took all that time for the old hideout to be discovered." Peter nodded his head in agreement, "At least it was nice and warm in Neverland most of the time unlike….hold on a minute. I've changed my mind about something." Peter pulled open the window and after a few seconds, a gust of frigid air rushed inside. Peter stood up on the window seat and yelled "HE SAID QUIT FIGHTING YOU BUNCH OF LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUM BAGS." A hush fell over the room and the entire house as Wendy's rant ended.

The lost boys' heads turned to the open window and then mouths had dropped. A few of the older ones had begun to doubt if Peter hadn't been some fancy of their imagination, but they had always dismissed it quickly if it ever occurred to them. There was just way to much proof, too many memories for it to _not_ have been. And now another manifestation, here in front of them he was once again, renewing their faith.

"PETER!"

They all rushed to him and scooped him up in hugs handshakes and questions all at once.

"Pete my old chap how nice to see you again"

"Everyone look its Tink that just come in."

"Came in."

"You shouldn't speak in fragments either."

"We've missed you so much Peter,"

"Where've you been mate?"

"Why haven't you come and seen us?"

"Have you brought us anything?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

Cheers all around. Then they all shushed each other as they heard Wendy's footsteps in the hall. They went past.

"I have a surprise for her later. Tootles, for being the first to notice me, you get the first present." He gave Tootles a little turtle shaped box the size of small child's thumb. Peter smiled at him when he thanked him and began to speak again and continued to pass out his gifts. "I've lots to tell you all," He handed them out himself, the objects that he had so carefully been counting over and over since he left Nederland to make sure that they were all still there. They were little boxes made from tiny colorful rocks from the bottom of mermaid lagoon and he had had the mermaids make them for the boys and they had gladly done so until Peter had told them to do a last one. When they found out it was for Wendy, they refused to make it. So Peter had searched through his hideout until he found a locket.

Now the locket was missing.

"What's wrong peter?" asked Slightly.

"I think I dropped Wendy's present outside. Let me go look for it. Back in a jiffy."

The boys watched for a moment as Peter dived down to the ground and began to search.

Another draft blew in though and they retreated from the window."

"Brr," said Curly, "lets just close the window he'll still be able to get in." The boys agreed and sat down to tinker with their little boxes as Michael pulled down the window.

He was just hopping down from the window seat when he heard an exclamation from behind him.

"Oi! These have got pixie dust in them!" Peter hadn't been able to tell them how to open them and Nibs had been playing with his little fox when he had reached into his mouth by accident and managed to open it. All the boys crowded around him as he showed them the glittering powder then demonstrated how to open them by sticking their pinkies into the mouth. In about two seconds they were all ready to dump the whole box on themselves when john stopped them.

"Wait a moment will you! What if we were to actually need this stuff one day and we had none left because we used it up right now?"

"Then we'd be just like normal people," said one of the twins.

"Well I think he might be right," said the other.

"Yes suppose we were cornered in some dark ally with no where to go but up and our lives depended on it," Put in Michael.

Soon they were all putting in their opinions on why they shouldn't use it until no one could remember who was the first to suggest it.

"But a pinch shouldn't hurt if we use it sparingly there is at least an ounce in each of these," said John. He was just about to dust himself with the bit of when a knock came at the door. Wendy's knock.

They glanced at each other in a panic. Should they let her in? They would have gladly done so themselves but Peter said he had wanted to surprise her. Where was Peter anyway? The matter was settled as Wendy let herself in

"Honestly people have no sense of privacy nowadays," said Slightly with his nose turned up in such an imperious manner that it made Wendy giggle. It was cut short when she saw her youngest brother leaning dangerously far out the window.

"Michael! What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He said.

There really was nothing down there. Peter had disappeared

* * *

**Tune in for the new content that has taken me nearly a year to post next week, _after_ I get out of band camp.**


End file.
